Wind and Thunder
by WolfRunner
Summary: The book HawkSong:PRNS style. The wind kingdom is at war with the thunder kingdom. No end is in sight until a option is given to the two future leaders of the kingdoms. SLASH in later chapters.
1. Fields of Blood

**Wind and Thunder**

**By: WolfRunner**

A/N: Well, this is my first attempt at a chaptered fic. hope you like it. I was inspired by the book "Hawk Song" which had the whole Romeo/Juliet star crossed lover concept in it. Any way, read, hopefully enjoy, and please review. I'd appreciate any coments and/or constructive criticism that you have. I guess the only thing left is the usual disclaimer: don't own any of the characters, wish I did but I don't. Oh well.

ps. thanks to the people that reviewed my first ficlet "Sweet Dream" I'm glad you enjoyed it.

**Ch.1**

Blood and death ruled here. The fighting was over, only a few scattered battles were left. The participants engaging in a macabre dance to music made by the cries of the dying and injured. One could tasted the anguish in the air. Surely this was Hell on earth, but he walked it anyway.

He wasn't a soldier. No, Cameron Watanabe had been denied his right to fight, his innate power- his dragon spirit- had been bound and imprisoned within him to honor the dying wish of his mother. That he never knew the horror of the battle field and bloodshed. A promise that his father had kept, not even teaching him the basic fighting technique of the dragon ninjas, but that was as far as King Watanabe had been able to control. Despite his father's wishes, Cam had secretly trained himself and was as good as if not better than the ninjas at the wind dragon palace.

And now he walked the fields. Despite his father's command and the horror that he met every time he came, Cam could not resist the call to return.

This place…. This was the place where countless people- his people- had lost their lives fighting. So many in his own blood line had met the darkness in these very fields.

The same fields that his ancestors had fought and died on were the same ones his generation was fighting for. So much blood had been spilled and no ground was won. Soldiers gave their lives for a war so old that no one could remember how it started.

So the soldiers fought and Cameron Watanabe, heir to the air dragon kingdom, walked and comforted the dying in their last moments in the mortal realm.

Cam stood up as he let go of the young soldier's hand. '_He was only a boy, not even a man yet.' _His wound had been too deep to stop the bleeding. All he could do was ease the boy's suffering as he passed on.

He walked farther through the field know without needing to look that the Dragon's Claw, a squad of castle guards assigned to protect the royal family, was following him. It had been a gruesome battle and Cam had walked the fields through most of it, from early morning to late afternoon.

As he prepared to leave, Cam heard a cry for help. Making his way towards the sound, he found not a dragon soldier but one of the enemy.

The woman lying on the ground looked to be about his age and the markings of her feline demi form that she was still in marked her clearly as a tiger, one of the feline shifters of the thunder kingdom. He wanted to leave, nut the look in her eyes called to him.

Cam looked at her wounds but could instantly tell it was hopeless. She had been stabbed in the stomach, fated to a slow and painful death. Seeing he could not save her, Cam sat and gently cradled her head in his lap. She might be the enemy, but he couldn't let her die alone. The look she gave him before she closed her eyes in pain wasn't of hate, though he was clearly not her kind, it was of gratefulness.

"My Prince, I must protest. She is one of the cat people, one of the thunder kingdom's whelps. She deserves her death."

At this statement a dark shadow passed over the prince's face. "I am not blind. I can see her lineage quite clearly," He stated coldly, but added in a softer voice "but no one deserves to die alone."

"As you wish." The guards retreated farther away and began gathering and removing the wounded. Cam knew the only reason that they obeyed him was his heritage. In a society where fighting ability and honor were prized, no one could respect a ruler that, as far as they could see, had no power or training. If not for his blood line, Cam would be an outcast at the bottom of society.

When the guards were out of ear shot Cam turned back and studied the woman in his lap. She was about twenty one years of age, with dark hair and amber eyes…… wait, amber eyes! Amber eyes were the trademark of the thunder kingdom's princess, Leanne. Taking in the quality of her armor and weapons, Cam was surprised that he hadn't realized it sooner.

This was Princess Leanne. The famed fighter that had killed so many of his people, yet he could not make himself leave her to suffer. So with enemy in his arms, Cameron Watanabe softly chanted calming sutras and kept vigil as the thunder princess slowly slipped into darkness.

With Leanne finally at rest the dragons prepared to leave, but a sound caught their attention before they could depart. Quickly shifting into a defensive stance, Cam faced the direction that it had come from. Leanne's body was no longer alone. A squad of thunder ninjas- all in feline form- had surrounded the body. One, a large jaguar, quickly changed to human form and knelt by the body.

Cam and the Dragon's Claw tensed, ready for an attack but the man by the body looked up.

Dread swept over Cam's entire frame as he recognized the other man. Hunter Bradley, the older of the two adopted sons of the thunder king and the crown prince. He was an even fiercer fighter than Leanne and Cam prepared himself for the worst.

Neither man moved, both were staring at the other and sizing them up. Suddenly their eyes met, chocolate brown and icy blue, and a silent agreement passed between them.

"Enough blood has been spilt this day." Cam said quietly to the Claw's captain, "Let us not add any more to it."

He was taking a gamble but Cam turned his back on the squad of thunder ninjas and walked away from the scene. Looking over his shoulder, Cam saw Prince Hunter do the same thing. Each squad followed their respective leader and soon both parties were gone.

The decision may not have been the best one. The men would probably meet again on the battle fields and one side would destroy the other, but it would not happen that day. Too many had been lost already. When their eyes had met, Cam saw the anguish in them over the loss of family and the fatigue of the war. He was supposed to hate this man, but found he could not bring himself to hate him. Not when he felt the same way.

So both men silently agreed. Both had seen too much bloodshed. There would be a time for battle; this would not be that day.

**End Ch1**


	2. Midnight Visits

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter, it's always nice to get peoples' opinions. I tried to add more dialogue in this chapter, as well as some POV changes. Please tell me what you think. As always, the usual disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers. Enjoy chapter 2.

**Ch.2- Midnight Visits**

_So few of us_,' he thought as he watched the flames burn higher, _only three left_.' Hunter Bradley stood with his brother and their adoptive father as they said goodbye to yet another family member. So many people- family and friends alike- had lost their lives in battle that this had almost become a habit.

The pain never lessened though. He still couldn't believe that she was gone. Leanne was one of the best fighters; she had come back from countless battles. But not this time. They had they had been talking only that morning about the exciting news.

* * *

"_Hunter!" At the sound of her voice, he looked up from the breakfast he was eating. She practically skipped over to the table before she sat down with him._

"_I've never seen someone so eager to go into battle."_

_She gave him a playful scowl. "As much as I love bashing a few dragons that's not why I'm here."_

"_So why are you here?"_

"_You're purposefully trying to ruin my fun aren't you?"_

"_That's what I'm here for" he says smirking._

"_Well it's not gonna work this time, you wanna know why?" Hunter merely raises an eyebrow. "Cause I'm pregnant!"_

"_Are you serious!?" Hunter got up and swung his sister around laughing in joy._

"_Of course, Justin and I are going to have a baby!"_

"_This is amazing! When are you going to make the official announcement?" Hunter inquired as the started walking down the hall towards the gates._

"_We'll make the announcement as soon as we get back from the fields."_

_Hunter stopped dead in his tracks. "HOLD IT! You're pregnant and you still plan on going to the fields to fight."_

"_Hunter, I'm not even a month pregnant. My Squad needs me and I can take care of myself. So I would appreciate it if you would stop acting like I'm helpless and treat me like the warrior I am." Smiling she added, "Besides they're only dragons. How hard can this battle be?" She lightly kissed him on the cheek, "I'll see you tonight." and she ran off to join her squad.

* * *

_

King Amino was the first one to leave, retreating to his room so he could mourn his daughter's death in private.

Hunter looked over at his brother and saw the tears that he knew mirrored his own. Looking at the funeral pyre, "I can't take much more of this Blake." It had been awhile since they had said goodbye to someone so close, Leanne's death had put it into perspective for the elder Prince. _How long until its Blake up there_?' He didn't think he could stand to see his brother up on the pyre.

Blake glanced up. "I know Hunter, but its not like we can just walk into the Dragon's Nest and tell them that the war is over and to stop fighting. They'd laugh at us before they killed us."

Hunter looked at his brother, an idea dawning on him. "Blake, do you remember that time when the leader of the avian shifters visited?"

"Yeah, here name was Kelly or something like that. Why?"

"Do you remember what she said?" Blake shook his head. "Before she left she told us if you ever want to end this hopeless war then our people will help you, but we will not get mixed in this battle'. I think it's time we took her up on her offer."

Blake's face lit up with a huge grin. "Bro, that's a great idea. We could have peace talks in her court cause its neutral ground. I'll go talk to dad and send the message to Queen Kelly."

"Thanks Blake."

"No problem, I know you always go on one of your mysterious walks' after every battle. I just wish you'd take someone with you its dangerous."

"Thanks for you concern Bro, but this something I can't do with someone else."

"Just be careful."

"Don't worry, I always am."

With that the two brothers parted ways. Hunter watched as his brother made his way back to the Lion's Den, the home of all the thunder shifters. He would have liked to tell Blake where he went after every battle, but he wouldn't be allowed to go anymore if he did. He couldn't afford to not go, he would be needed.

* * *

"Dude, we like totally kicked butt!" Cam knew who had just entered the room before he turned around. He looked at the three dragons as they came up to him. "This is just a guess but your latest mission was a success, or am I totally wrong?"

Shane gave him a grin. "Cam, man it was amazing. Those raiders didn't stand a chance."

"Yeah dude," Dustin gave his own mega watt smile. "someone's gotta tell those thunder cats to send stronger creeps."

Tori gave him an incredulous look. "Dustin, I can't believe you just said that. We want to end the war remember? That's why we're rangers."

"I know, I know. Sorry, I was just kidding."

"I hate to break up this interesting conversation, but I need to know how much gear I'm gonna have to fix from this last endeavor." With a slight smile at their guilty looks he added, "I also need your formal reports, but I guess both issues can wait because it's late. You guys can report tomorrow."

Shane stuck the back of his hand against Cam's forehead. "Are you feeling alright? Guys, I think Cam is sick."

"I'm not sick. It's just late. Now go before I change my mind and make you stay and give oral reports." Cam couldn't suppress his grin at the ranger's antics.

A look of mock horror swept across the three rangers faces as they turned to leave. Before they left Tori turned around, "Cam, you said it yourself. It's late. We're not the only ones that need rest."

"What do you mean?"

"Dude, I'm supposed to be the dumb one. We know you were gone all day in the fields. You've gotta be a tired as we are."

Usually he would have argued, but he was exhausted and he couldn't let his work be weakened just because he was tired. Grudgingly he stood up and walked over to the door with them. "Fine, I guess I'll turn in then too."

His companions grinned as he parted ways with them in the hallway. "Night Cam."

"Good night."

* * *

He watched his friends grow the dragon wings of their demi form and fly off two their own room. Not being able to shift himself, Cam made his way towards the stairs at the far sides of the Nest.

He usually wouldn't go to sleep this early, but he had told the three rangers he would so he went.

A few months ago, he wouldn't have even put up with their pestering but to his surprise he had grown close to the three rangers. Being the son of the dragon king, as well as not having normal dragon abilities had made it hard to make friends, but after working with the rangers for so long they had slowly become good friends. At first it had scared him a little.

He had never had friends that he could talk to, but as they all became closer he realized that they had become _aru mai, _soul friends. He wouldn't tell them this out loud, it didn't really need to be said, but he would give his life for them if he needed to. Subconsciously Cam knew that they would do the same.

* * *

Before Cam made it to his room, he came upon his father going the other way.

"Cameron, I need to speak with you."

"Privately?"

"No, we may speak in the hallway. I believe that it is reaching the time that you took on the duties of leader of the Dragon's Nest. You are old enough and as soon as you have announced a soul partner to be your mate, you will take over my title."

Cam was speechless, but he needed to say something. So keeping his face blank Cam asked, "May I have time to decide on my partner?"

"Very well, you made have two weeks to make the announcement." With that King Watanabe ended the conversation. "Good night, my son."

Cam bowed and turned towards his room. "Good night, Sire."

Kanoi Watanabe watched his son walk down the rest of the hall and enter his room. Releasing a sigh, he turned and walked towards his own quarters.

It had been a long time since Cameron had called him father.

* * *

Cam mulled over the new information as he prepared himself for bed. The last thing he did before he blew out the candles was put the necklace his mother had given him on the bedside table. She had said it would protect him, but it didn't seem to keep the nightmares away. Oh well, he could always hope. He sent a silent prayer to the amulet and fell asleep.

* * *

_The dream started out as they always did. He was four, the age he was when his mother died. _

_He was in the battle field. He had followed his mother without her knowing. Cam didn't see her until it was too late. He found her just in time to see her fall to the ground with a dagger in her side._

"_Mmooooommmyyyyy" the little boy ran too her side. _

"_My son, I love you" She looked up at her son and slipped something from her neck to his. "I will always be with you."_

_Hearing a growl, the little dragon looked up. A lion was slowly stalking towards him and his fallen mother. Fear gripped him and kept him frozen as the monstrous feline prepared to pounce._

_Suddenly a roar sounded behind him and Cam saw a blur pass him as his father charged and killed the lion in his fury._

_The dragon turned around and collapsed by his son and wife's side._

At this point he became detached. Watching as an outside observer as his mother gave her last wish and died. Then things started to fade to black……

_He was in the fields again, but not as a child. This was the same place he had walked earlier that day. He watched as soldiers died, and made his way to one of the bodies. _

_It was the body of the thunder princess. She was bleeding. No matter how much he tried, Cam couldn't stop the bleeding. The blood pooled around him and soon it was all he could see._

_He was drowning. All the bodies were gone, only a sea of blood remained. He couldn't swim. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't fight the drag pulling him under. He couldn't form any coherent thoughts, all he could do was scream and hope the pain would end soon.

* * *

_

The jaguar slowly made his way into the dragon prince's room. He knew his way around, he had been coming here for a long time.

_The first time had been when he was only thirteen. Two of his family members had been killed in battle and he had decided to exact revenge by killing the young dragon prince. He had made his way into the bedroom and drawn his knife, but couldn't bring himself to kill the other boy. The dragon wasn't even in his bed, he had fallen asleep in front of a remembrance alter. The young jaguar looked at the alter and saw a picture of a woman that looked like the boy. His mother'. The dragon had dried tears on his face. No, the jaguar couldn't kill him. Not when he understood the other boy's pain._

_Turning away, the jaguar prepared to leave when he heard a cry behind him. The dark haired boy was thrashing and crying out._

_The blond boy was unsure, but he did the only thing he could think of. He walked over to the dragon and cradled him in his arms until he calmed down and fell into a peaceful sleep._

_That had been the first of many visits to come._

It hadn't taken many of these visits' for Hunter to realize that the dragon had the nightmares after every battle, and they were at their worst after he had walked the fields.

He looked down at the sleeping dragon, couldn't help running his hand through the jet black hair and gently tracing the face that didn't reflect any of the emotions of the day, only calm peace. He slowly moved his eyes downward over the soft mouth and over the lithe and finely muscled frame of the dragon's torso which he kept uncovered, deigning only to sleep in light cotton pants.

As he watched over the sleeping dragon, Hunter found himself thinking of the man's eyes. A pair of deep chocolate brown pools that looked at him with sadness but also hope for and end. Maybe they would be able to stop the fighting.

Then the nightmares started.

Hunter knew the signs well, the dragon started to fidget and moan in fright. The jaguar knew what to do. He carefully cradled the other man in his arms as his fidgeting became thrashing and the moans became cries.

He sat and comforted the man until he calmed and slowly drifted into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

_Just as hew was about to be lost in the sea of blood, a hand grabbed his own. It pulled him out and into a warm embrace. When he was a child, the person had first been his mother, but when he was thirteen the person had changed. Instead of the tan skin and dark eyes of his mother, his rescuer had pale skin and ice blue eyes. At first he had questioned this change, but had soon accepted it. It gave him hope that maybe there was a chance to end the fighting. _

_As the blond thunder ninja cradled him in his arms once again, all he felt was peace as he fell into the peaceful oblivion of dreamless sleep._

**TBC**

**A/N: **Hope you liked, please review. I'll try to update as soon as possible.


	3. Decisions

**A/N: hey everyone, I'm really sorry that it took so long to update. I'm such a bad authoress, please forgive me. Like I mentioned in the A/N of my fic Female Problems I had various reasons for not updating for so long. I promise that in the future I will do my best to get new chapters posted up quickly. Anyway, enough with my rambling. On to ch.3. This fic is based off one of my favorite stories "HawkSong" by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes. Hope you enjoy the fic.Read, hopefully enjoy, and review. **

Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers

**Ch. 3- Decisions **

_He was soaring._

_This is what freedom must be. The bond that had held him was gone, a distant memory easily forgotten by this new experience. _

_The wind gently caressed his body and demi-wings as he rose to a higher altitude._

_Yes, this was bliss. _

_At this height he could see the landscape clearly- hills, fields, and forests spread out in all directions as a sapphire river twisted, serpentine around it all._

_There are no cares, no worries, no war, and no blood bond- just endless sky. _

_He could stay like this forever._

"Cam"

_His demi- form was tiring. It's not meant for long distance flight, but that's alright._

"Cam"

_He had never shifted before, but he new what to do. This felt as natural as flying had been. _

_Slowly he changed. _

"Cam!"

_He wasn't able to see most of what was happening, but he was able to watch as the skin of his arms and hands gracefully changed to iridescent scale._

_His body fluidly lengthened and changed until he was in his true form. This was how things were truly meant to be. This was his birthright. Gone was the earthbound form, he was a magnificent creature. A dragon right out of one of the human legends from China._

_Flying up here, this was heaven….._

* * *

"CAM, WAKE UP!!"

Cam's head shot up from his pillow. "Huh, wha'?"

Tori stood in the doorway with an amused look on her face. "My, my aren't we articulate in the morning."

Usually he would banter a bit with the water dragon, but that would require more effort and energy than Cam was willing to exert this early in the morning. He was a naturally early riser, but at just after dawn this was too early even for him. "Was there something that you needed?"

Tori's face took on a more serious expression. "You won't believe this, but we have a guest."

"Guest?"

"Yeah, he showed up at the front gate about five minute ago. An assembly is being called, and the King wanted me to come and get you."

Cam was confused. "He called an assembly? For one guest? It's not like we haven't had people come to the Nest before."

"Well, we haven't had a thunder ninja come before. And not just any cat, it's one of the royal family." That got through to the half-awake prince.

"Are you serious?!" Cam jumped out of bed and hastily gathered the things he'd need to get ready, "One of the royal family? What's he want?"

"Yeah, He's the younger of the two adopted sons the panther, Prince Blake or something," Tori looked up thoughtfully "he's kinda cute."

All Cam could do was stop and stare at his friend.

Laughing, "Just joking! Come on Cam, I wouldn't be caught dead dating a thunder ninja! Now hurry up and get ready, I'll wait outside so we can go to the courtyard."

* * *

Hunter was furious.

Blake had left before the jaguar was back from patrolling knowing that Hunter would object to him delivering the negotiation invitation. _He's gonna get himself killed!_' The thunder prince couldn't bear to loose his brother, for they would surely kill him when he stepped into their borders.

Hunter stormed into his adopted father's chambers. "WHY! Why did you let him go by himself?"

"It was his choice to make." King Amino stated calmly.

"You could have refused" the words were snarled out, "you let him travel right into his grave! Have you no care for your son?"

The king's face flashed with pain and anger. "Do you think I want to see one of my two remaining children on the pyre!? Do you not believe that I worry for his safety? My thoughts are on the two of you every time you step out of the Lion's Den to go to the fields. I have worried greatly ever since I gave you two the thunder morphers in an attempt to help end this war, but it is your life. You are making your own decisions; I can't safeguard the two of you. This attempt at a step towards peace was your brother's choice. I may worry, but I will respect him in his choice. Do not question my love for my sons. You are the one that need to have more faith in your brother."

Hunter hung his head. His father was right. "I'm sorry. It's just… I worry about him. I don't want to have to say goodbye to anyone else. Please forgive me."

King Amino stood and embraced his son. "It is quite alright. I understand your concern for your brother, but you must have faith that he will return to us alive and well."

The thunder prince smiled, trying to banish his fear. "Yeah, I'm sure he'll be okay."

* * *

The crowd was enormous; all the population of the Dragon's nest was in the courtyard that served as a gathering place for all assemblies and events. Despite the mass of people all jostling for a good vantage point, there was a fifteen foot diameter space which all refused to enter. Sitting at the center of this space was none other than the younger adopted son of the thunder king. If it wasn't considered extremely bad conduct for a social setting, Cam would have laughed out loud. The scene reminded him of minnows around a hungry shark.

Cam stepped up next to the king as Tori took her place with Shane and Dustin among the Dragon's Claw. Seeing that all were gathered, the dragon king stepped forward and addressed their guest. "You came willingly and openly to our gates unarmed seeking an audience. You have what you want, now speak your peace. Know this though; the absence of battle this past week has not lulled us into any false sense on security. If you threaten this kingdom in any way, you will face the consequences.

The panther's face stayed neutral and his aura of calm never wavered, but Cam could see a slight apprehension in the thunder cat's eyes.

Prince Blake slowly and languidly rose to his feet. "Too long have our kingdoms fought this war. A war so old that not even the scholars know how it first started. My family and I are tired of the bloodshed. We have sought conference with Empress Kelly of the avian shifters. She has invited delegations from our two kingdoms to the avian city for peace talks. I deliver the invitation myself as a sign of good faith. The only question now is if you will accept."

A voice rang out, "How do we know we can trust him? After all, the kitten _is _one of the thunder whelps. How do we know this isn't some ploy to get us to lower our defenses?"

_Lothor'_ Cam wasn't surprised by his uncle's outburst. The dark dragon tended to play the devil's advocate and often went against his brother's decisions. Many in the court were muttering their agreement.

Cam could tell that the thunder prince was getting annoyed at being questioned and insulted. He took a scroll out of his tunic and held it out towards the dragon king. "I have an official invitation from the avian empress. It has her seal on it if you still doubt me."

Taking the scroll, King Watanabe turned to Cam. "Cameron, it is almost time for you to take my mantle, I have decided to give this decision to you. What is your choice?"

"It is not really a choice. We have been given a chance to end this war." Turning to address prince Blake, "We will be at the conference. What is the date for negotiations?"

"It will be in two days."

Cam nodded; it would give them just enough time to make it if they left this evening. With such short notice neither side would be able to plan an attack so ambush could be almost completely ruled out. "We will be there."

* * *

It had been a hard trip, but the dragons had managed to get to the avian city on time. Normally a dragon could make the trip in a day of hard flying, but because of the seal on his dragon abilities Cam wasn't even able to form demi-wings so the trip had been a combination of ninja streaking and walking.

As they entered the market place two crow guards quickly shifted into human form and led them to the audience chamber. Only King Watanabe, Cam, Tori, Shane, Dustin, and Lothor were allowed into the chamber. The few other guards in the delegation were led to a waiting area.

The dragon prince let his eyes wander around the elegant chamber. The walls were covered in beautiful, lifelike murals of avians of all kind. From petite sparrows to jewel bright macaws. Covering the gold-marbled floor were plush cushions and pillows. Sitting in the middle of the chamber was the thunder delegation. King Amino sat with Prince Blake and three guards behind the older prince and heir to the throne.

Cam let his eyes meet those of other prince. Icy pools met his own chocolate orbs. They were hypnotizing. Cam couldn't help getting trapped in them as the thunder prince stared at him. He was only free when the blonde prince's eyes slowly looked him up and down taking in his body. Blushing slightly, Cam joined the rest of his delegation in sitting across from their counterparts.

Empress Kelly stood up on the dais where she had been sitting. "We are here to bring an end to the bloodshed that has been plaguing your two lands for ages. Who may I address as the leaders in your delegations?"

King Amino rose to his feet. "My older son will be taking his place as king soon, he will lead our delegation."

King Watanabe also rose. "Cameron will soon become king as well, he will lead us."

The empress nodded. "Prince Hunter, what would be willing to give to bring about peace?"

"Everything"

"Prince Cameron, what would you be willing to do to gain peace?"

"Anything"

"Good. For you two kingdoms to come together in peace their leaders must show that they are willing to come together as well. You both said that you would sacrifice everything to see an end to this war. The answer is simple. Bind the two royal families and the kingdoms will be bound as well. Hunter, take Cameron as your mate and Cameron, take Hunter as your soul partner."

The hall erupted in cries of outrage. Cam could only sit in shock at what the Empress had said. Hunter walked out of the chamber as the delegations continued to argue.

"ENOUGH!" Empress Kelly quickly silenced the chamber. "The attendants will show you to your rooms. We will reconvene tomorrow." Before anyone could protest she had stepped down from the dais and left.

* * *

_Well that went great.' _After being evicted from the audience chamber, the dragons were shown to their room. Cam entered his room with and let out a sigh. Despite this being neutral territory, King Watanabe had ordered Shane and Dustin to guard Cam's door while he had Tori looking over the discussing defenses with the avian soldiers.

"Something wrong?"

Cam whirled around. None other than the thunder prince stood before him. "How did you get in here?" Cam hadn't even felt his presence.

Hunter smirked. "Well, I left the chamber before you so it wasn't _that _hard. Besides, your so called guards didn't check the room before you came in and you were too out of it to notice. That's how I got in."

"What do you want?" Cam was on edge, prince Hunter lived up to his race. Hunter moved silently with the true grace of a predator. His movements were so foreign, Cam couldn't help but be nervous and he hated it. He had never felt this helpless since he was a small child. The blonde hypnotized him, in a way, with his icy blue orbs and smooth, liquid movements. First in the audience chamber and now here. He couldn't move under the jaguar's penetrating gaze.

"Straight to the point I see. Okay then, I wanted to discuss us." Cam hardly noticed when Hunter took a few steps forward.

"Us?" Hunter was very close now.

"Yes. I admit that when Empress Kelly first offered the idea that I was one of those protesting the loudest, but I am willing to do anything to bring an end to this war." Hunter slowly ran a finger down the side of Cam's cheek. "Besides, you are not the worst option for a mate," Hunter continued trailing his finger slowly down the dragon's neck, around the back of his shoulders, and stopped on Cam's spine at the base of his neck. Hunter rested his fingers on the faint iridescent patch of green scales that ran along the ridge of Cam's spine- the visible sign of his heritage. "but I can never love someone with scales on their back."

The thunder prince's actions combined with his statement seemed to break the paralysis over the dragon. "Don't touch me."

Hunter smirked and stepped closer, their faces mere inches apart. "Don't touch you? What would you do if I did? Don't think I don't know the stories. Everyone knows how good a target you are, your untrained, defenseless, you're not even a true dragon." The thunder ninja was starting to trap him again, looking him straight in the eye so Cam couldn't look away. "What could you do to stop me if I did this?" With that Hunter held Cam forcefully by the shoulders and closed the distance between their faces.

Cam snapped out of the trance quickly when he felt the other man's lips against his. When he gasped in surprise, the thunder prince took advantage and plundered his mouth. That was the last straw; Cam gripped the other man's forearms, twisted around and threw the jaguar over shoulder onto the ground.

Hunter picked himself up and smirked again. "Not so defenseless I see."

Suddenly the door burst open. "Cam, are you alri—"Shane and Dustin burst in to investigate the noise and were dumbfounded when they found the thunder prince in the room. "What are you doing in here?" Shane didn't even try to hide his hostility towards the other ninja.

"Well it's about time you came. Your prince has been all alone with the big bad thunder ninja and you didn't even know, but don't worry we were merely discussing peace between our two lands."

"Well, it's time for you to leave." Dustin was eyeing the thunder prince with open aggression.

This just brought another smirk to Hunter's face. "Don't worry I have no intention of harming your prince, that's far from my intentions." He turned to the Cam." Thank you for speaking with me." Before Cam could do anything, Hunter swooped in and stole another kiss before smirking one last time at Shane and Dustin, as well as King Watanabe and Tori- who had just arrived- and quickly left the room.

The dragon king was furious. "Cameron, prepare yours things to travel, we are leaving immediately."

"But Sire, the peace talks!"

"We are leaving now, that is final. Now pack your things."

* * *

Cam was finally falling asleep. After they had returned back to the Dragon's Nest, there had been a heated argument that had lasted a couple hours. He was just happy to finally get some real rest after the events two days before at the avian city.

Slowly he drifted into sweet nothingness…

This was a strange dream.

_The thunder prince was in his room. "How did you get in here?"_

"_The Dragon's Nest isn't too far a streak from the Den and no offense, but the Dragon's Claw doesn't do much of a job guarding the stairs."_

"_Oh." Cam wasn't as bothered about the thunder ninja's presence in his room. This was a dream after all, so he had nothing to worry about._

_Hunter sat on the edge of the bed next to Cam. "I wanted to talk some more about Empress Kelly's proposal."_

"_Why?"_

"_I said I would never be able to love someone with scales and I was telling the truth, but I am willing to do anything to end this war. When I learned what you did for my sister and when I saw you in the fields I thought you might feel the same."_

"_I do. I would do anything to end this."_

_Hunter gave Cam a soft smile and took something off his hand. "I have to go now, but take this. If you are really willing to do this then come to the Lion's Den. I'll post guards I know I can trust so you can travel safely." Hunter put the heavy ring into Cam's hand and pushed the dragon back so he was lying down again. Gently he kissed Cam on the forehead, "Go to sleep." and left.

* * *

_

_What a strange dream.' _

Cam slowly opened his eyes to the soft morning light that lit his room.

_That dream seemed so real.' _Cam raised his hand to scratch his forehead, when he noticed a heavy weight.

The dragon's eyes went wide.

On his fourth finger was a large signet ring with a cat's eye stone right in the middle.

Cam continued to stare at the ring.

_So it wasn't a dream.'_

The dragon prince had a decision to make.

TBC

-hope you enjoyed, please review!


	4. Proposal

**A/N: Hey everyone. Once again fate has intervened. I had actually planned to post this much earlier, but I caught the flu and was stuck in bed for a week, then had AP tests to study for. Anyway now that AP exams are done, I promise to be a good authoress and update regularly. Sorry again for the late chapter. This is a semi-transitional chapter that has been troublesome (I rewrote it twice), so I hope it's good. I also wanted to use a different view point so I put alittle of Blake's perspective on things. Hope you like it. Anyway... read, hopefully enjoy, and review.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Power Rangers or HawkSong. **

**This fic is inspired by HawkSong by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes**

**Wind and Thunder ch.4**

"He isn't coming!"

Blake watched as Hunter wore a path in the floor in front of him.

"I was an idiot to ever believe that he would come. I can't believe I even _considered _trusting that dragon!"

The younger thunder prince had had enough. "_Hunter. _Stop and listen to yourself." Blake was relieved to see his brother finally stop pacing. "Don't you think you're jumping to conclusions?"

Hunter turned away. "I went to him on Monday. It's been two days since then, he would have come by now if he really wanted peace."

Blake loved his brother, but this conversation was starting to wear on his patience. Stalking up to his brother, he spun him around and stared the jaguar in the eyes. "I can't believe you're giving up so easily, I thought you wanted this!" Looking away, voice going soft, "Just…. give him a little more time."

The jaguar sighed. He knew his brother was right, but he still hesitated. "I'm sorry. As much as I want this to work out, I'm still having trouble trusting him. He's a dragon after all, it's hard to forget that a week and a half ago it was the dragons that were killing our people."

"I know, but the conference in the avian palace was your idea, besides a week and a half ago _our people_ were killing the dragons. You must have seen something in him that made you invite him here. All I'm asking you for is a little more time. If he doesn't show up, then we'll come up with a different plan. Please, just a little more time."

"Alright, I'll give him one more day. If he doesn't show up tomorrow, we'll figure something else out." Hunter paused at the door as he was leaving. "Thanks Blake."

"No problem, bro." Blake watched as his brother left. He could understand how Hunter felt.

The war had gone on for generations with no end in sight. Now that they had a chance to end things, it was almost too good to be true.

Hunter must have seen something in the dragon prince though. He wouldn't have gone to him all those nights if he hadn't.

His brother had told him only that morning about where he'd been disappearing to after so many battles. He was surprised and a little hurt that Hunter hadn't trusted him sooner, but the knowledge made Blake all the more determined to keep Hunter from giving up on the chance for peace.

Blake himself had seen hope for a better future in Cameron Watanabe when he met him in the Dragon's Nest and again at the conference in the avian city. It was the same hope that the panther saw in his own brother.

Blake hoped for all their sake that his trust in the dragon prince was not misplaced. As he followed his brother out of the room, the younger thunder prince sent a silent plea to the heavens that, for the sake of both kingdoms, Cameron Watanabe would come.

* * *

Cam was ready to scream. 

When he had found the ring on his finger Tuesday morning, he immediately started getting ready for the trip to the thunder kingdom.

His preparations lasted all of five minutes. Shane had come in to get his help in testing the new Dragon's Claw recruits. Despite the lack of dragon abilities and traditional training, Cam was one of the best fighters in the Nest. This was a fact that all new recruits learned fast as Tori, Shane, and Dustin often sought him out to help with training.

* * *

_/Flashback/_

_Cam's eyes roved scanned over the sparring recruits taking in each ones fighting ability and skill before moving on to watch the next one. There were some promising dragons in this group._

_He continued to scan until his eyes came to rest on two of the hopeful dragons._

_Marah and Kapri_

_Turning to Dustin, he voiced his concern. "Hey Dustin, did they give their reason for wanting to join?" Although Cam wasn't close to his two cousins, he knew them well enough to know they hated hard work. That and the dragon prince had a natural mistrust of anyone that sided with Lothor, and the sisters were known to follow anything the dark dragon said._

_Dustin understood Cam's reservations. "Chill dude, when they signed up we wondered too, but they actually seem to want to join. Besides they're tryin' hard. I talked to Marah earlier and she seemed really nice. I think we should wait to get to know them a little better." The earth dragon had a goofy grin on his face as he watched the brown haired girl that said how interested he was in getting to know her._

"_Alright, we'll give them a chance." Despite Cam's reservations, he couldn't deny that his cousins were skilled. _

_They'd keep an eye on the two. With the decision made, Cam moved on to the next pair of combatants._

_/End Flashback/

* * *

_

Although he often helped with training, testing potential recruits was usually left to the dragon king. Shane filled him in that this was to be part of his taking on of the king's duties.

These duties were what kept the dragon prince from leaving, and were tied to the current cause for his desire to scream. All day had been hell.

Cam had spent all morning listening to peoples' complaints and problems, finding answers and ending disputes. This hadn't been all that bad, but when every dragon had been met he was forced to attend a conference with the leaders of the army to discuss the war effort.

It was more like listening to children squabble over whose idea was better. If it wasn't considered inappropriate for social setting, Cam would have sighed. Instead he rose to his feet, putting up an impassive mask, and prepared to put the matter to rest.

"—need to strike now, before they start attacking again." Seriyu, the commander of the Dragon's Fire, the main strike force, was arguing a case that had been discussed for hours and still no one could decide what plan of attack was best.

Cam needed to stop this before they could take it any further.

"No. There won't be any assault."

The dragon prince suppressed the urge to fidget as the full attention of the chamber settled on him. He wouldn't though, showing any emotion was unacceptable.

Lothor was the first to speak, barely concealing his disdain for his nephew. "If we aren't going to attack, then what are we going to do? Wait until the thunder whelps are at our doors?" Some of the other generals muttered their agreement.

"A plan has already been put into progress." At this Cam could see the barely concealed surprise in many of the faces. Most of the commanders didn't think highly of their prince because of his lack of dragon abilities, this caused them to believe he was unable to formulate plans of any kind.

The dark dragon smirked. "And what, dear nephew does this plan entail?"

He couldn't reveal his meeting with Prince Hunter yet. "Because of the sensitivity of the arrangement, I cannot reveal the details yet. I can say though, that if it is successful the war will be ended."

"If it doesn't succeed?"

Cam forced himself to keep his emotions in check. "If it doesn't succeed…. then a full assault will be allowed as a last resort."

At this point, King Watanabe spoke for the first time throughout the meeting. "You will take my place on the day after tomorrow. I will allow you to continue with this plan but you must reveal the details at that time."

Bowing, Cam prepared to leave. "Thank you, sire." Hopefully everything would work out.

* * *

Cam woke the next morning an hour before dawn and quickly prepared to leave. He was lucky, today was a market day. It was common for the dragon prince to spend all day in the market place on days like these and no one but his three friends would notice if he disappeared for the day. 

After dressing in comfortable traveling clothes- tan cotton pants and a forest green shirt- and putting on his amulet, Cam took a candle from his remembrance alter and placed it on the trunk at the foot of his bed. It was a sign to Tori, Shane, and Dustin that he was fine and not to go looking for him.

Cam and Tori had first developed it when the three dragons had been assigned to his personal guard as way to let them know he wasn't missing.

He was ready to leave, but was stuck on the decision of taking a weapon or not. It would be risky to enter thunder territory without a weapon to help protect himself, but this was supposed to be a peaceful meeting.

Putting away his dagger, Cam left for the gates, blending in with the crowd of the market, and quietly slipped out.

The trip into thunder land was surprisingly easy, no troops or patrols were met on the way to the Lion's Den.

Cam was only a mile or two away from the Den when thing changed.

Before he could sense their presence, two pure white leopards emerged from the bushes on either side of him.

Shifting back to human form the two ninja slowly surveyed the dragon.

"Well, well, well. It's not everyday we find a dragon in our lands." The speaker was beautiful woman with snow white hair. The other had the same white mane. "What do you think Aiden? Should we kill him now or wait 'til we get back to the Den?"

Cam paled. _So much for guards that wouldn't threaten him. _"Please, I was invited here to—ah!" He couldn't help crying out as he was knocked to the ground with a bo staff carried by the male guard, Aiden.

"No one gave you permission to speak." The female jabbed her own staff into his back. "Anyway, what do you think Aiden?"

"Alana, as much as I would enjoy it, we can't. Prince Hunter will want to question him first."

"Let's take him then. Search him first." Cam kept his face passive as Aiden checked him thoroughly for concealed weapons. The dragon thanked the heavens that he had decided to leave his dagger at home.

With the efficiency of people who had done it hundreds of times before, the twins bound Cam's hands and blindfolded him. Considering him neutralized, they started off towards the Lion's Den dragging the dragon with them.

Hunter was expecting many things when he entered the Den's audience chamber, but what he wasn't expecting was a bound Cameron Watanabe kneeling on the floor with Aiden and Alana standing over him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" The jaguar let his rage take over as he rushed to cut the dragon's bonds.

"Hunter, calm down! We found him sneaking towards the Den. He needed to be bound before we let him step foot inside." Alana tried to placate the prince, but all her word did were fuel his anger.

"He is a guest not a prisoner!" The last of the ropes were cut and Hunter removed the blindfold. "Now Out!"

"But, Hunter!"

"Get out now Alana, before I make you."

Cam watched from his position on the floor as the twins left, looking up as Hunter addressed him.

"Please forgive me. If I had known you'd been coming I would have assigned another patrol."

The dragon stood and brushed himself off. "They were only treating me the way they would any other enemy. There's nothing to apologize for. I sorry I don't have your ring though; it was taken during the search."

Hunter led him to two chairs that sat in the corner. "That's alright I'm just relieved that you're here, I wasn't sure. God, I'm glad Blake made me wait one more day."

"I'm sorry for the delay I was unable to leave the last two days, but now that I'm here I think we should get down to the point."

The jaguar smirked. "My, my, aren't we tactful." Hunter suddenly grew serious. "We both want this war to stop. I'm at the point where I would slit my on throat if I thought it would end the fighting. Knowing that we could never truly love each other," At this the thunder prince kneeled. "For the sake of our two peoples and ending the war, would you, Cameron Watanabe, marry me?"

Hunter slid a silver ring with a beautiful emerald set in the center on his finger.

Cam knew there was only one answer to the jaguar's question.

"Yes."

**TBC**

**hope you enjoyed! Please review.**

**-WolfRunner**


	5. Ceremony

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Yay for a new chapter! I have good news and bad news. The good news is that chapter six is already underway. The bad new is that I won't be able to post until the sixteenth. I'll be leaving on a foreign language trip to France and Spain for ten days. I promis to update right when I get back. I also wanted to thank everyone for the great reviews. The support is amazing. Anyway... read, hopefully enjoy, and review!

**Disclaimers:** I don't own any of the characters.

This fic is based off of the book HAWKSONG by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes

**Wind and Thunder Ch. 5**

** Ceremony**

Cam released a sigh as he stepped out onto his balcony. Leaning against the railing, the dragon's mind replayed the events of the day.

* * *

/_Flashback/_

_Hunter rose to his feet pulling the dragon with him. "Thank you. This means so…." The thunder prince's eyes grew distant._

_Cam frowned. The jaguar's expression and the fact that he was still holding Cam's hand were putting the dragon prince on edge. "Prince Bradley, are you alright?"_

_Hunter blinked, returning his attention back to the person in front of him. "Sorry Cameron. It's just that reality is finally setting in. When we go through with the formal ceremonies, our lands will officially be at peace. The war is over." As an after thought Hunter smirked and added, "And it's Hunter, not Prince Bradley. If we're gonna get married, the least you can do is call me by my first name."_

_The dragon prince rolled his eyes. "Well if we're going to play the happy couple, it's Cam, not Cameron and could you please let go of my hand." _

"_Cam, ay? It suits you" Hunter blushed slightly and released the other man's hand. "and yes, here's your hand." _

"_Thank you, you're too kind."_

"_Oh! Is that sarcasm I'm sensing?" Hunter grinned at the wry look on the dragon's face. "It suits you. Much better than that blank face you dragons seem to love to wear."_

_Cam__ frowned, "Emotions aren't proper for social settings." staring at the jaguar. "Someone who can't control their emotions is not accepted in our society." _

"_Seriously?" At th__e other's nod he added. "It's hard to wrap my mind around. Here, concealing your feelings about something would be considered lying and people cannot trust a leader who would lie to their followers. If you're gonna be part of this court, then you're gonna need to open up a bit."_

"_And you are going to need to learn to control yourself if you are going to be part of the dragon court." Cam countered._

_Hunter smirked. Even if he can't love his soon to be mate, at least the dragon will provide interesting conversation. "Touché."_

_Cam was growing impatient. "As interesting as this all is, I need to be returning soon or my absence will be noticed."_

_Hunter nodded and led Cam back through the Den to the gates. "Thank you again for coming."_

"_There wasn't ever a choice. The war needed to end; this is the only way to stop the slaughter." The jaguar nodded._

"_You are to be crowned tomorrow morning, yes? After the ceremony, try to leave the Dragon's Nest and return here. I will present you to my people and we can perform the mating ceremony."_

"_I will come, but how did you know that the crowning was tomorrow?"_

"_Well, let's just say I have a few friends."_

_Cam's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He couldn't believe it. There were dragons in the Nest that were passing information on to the jaguar. "Will I be able to meet these friends?"_

"_If the peace holds, then I will gladly introduce you."_

_Cam nodded. "I should go."_

_Hunter watched as the dragon started to leave and was about to return to the Den, but was hit with the urge to do something else. He grabbed the dark haired prince's arm. "Cam, wait!"_

_The dragon turned at the sound of his name. His eyes met the icy blue pools of the thunder prince. "What?" He was being drawn in by the expressive eyes, just like the other times. He couldn't move as the jaguar closed the space between them._

_Hunter closed the last inch of space between them._

_The kiss was gentle, not like two that they shared in the avian palace. It was long and sweet, not violent and commanding like the first when they were alone or quick and mocking like the one the jaguar stole in front of his father and the rangers. _

_For a moment Cam was able to forget who it was that was kissing him and lose himself in the feeling as their mouths moved together, but as the kiss deepened he felt the small points of Hunter's eye teeth- the jaguar fangs that marked his heritage- and immediately stiffened and pulled away. "I have to go." _

_Hunter watched as the dragon streaked away._

* * *

"So… when were you planning on telling us that you were back?" Cam was forced out of his reverie by the angry voice of a pissed off water dragon. He turned to find Shane, Dustin, and Tori staring, waiting for his answer.

"There was nothing to worry about. I put out the candle, it's no big deal."

Tori was livid. "You were gone all day! Just because you put out the candle, it doesn't mean you can just vanish without telling us what the hell you were doing."

To Cam's relief Dustin intervened before he was forced to answer. "Calm down Tor." He placed his hand on her arm. "I'm sure Cam will tell us what's going on."

Shane stepped up next to Cam at the railing. "You are going to tell us, right?"

The dragon prince released a sigh. He didn't like keeping the full truth from them. They were his soul friends after all, but Cam couldn't reveal the plan yet. Not until he had the full title of king. If he revealed it now, they would try to stop him. "I can't tell you now, but I can say that the war is over. Only a few things remain to be done. I'll need your help. Tomorrow I have to leave again after the ceremony. I need you guys to cover for me."

"You're expecting us to help you without knowing what you're doing?"

"Tori, please. You'll know soon, I promise."

Shane and Dustin nodded and looked at Tori, who reluctantly agreed as well. "Fine, we'll cover for you, but you better tell us soon." Having said her share, Tori turned and left the room.

"Dude, you know you can trust us right?"

"Of course I know that Dustin." He watched as the earth dragon exited and Shane followed close behind.

"Good night Cam."

" Night guys….and Shane."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks"

"No problem Cam. Get some sleep. Tomorrow's gonna be a long day."

'

* * *

King Watanabe placed the silver dragon medallion around his son's neck. The dragon's eye- the emerald used to signify the dragon ninja ruler- hung at the hollow of Cam's throat.

"As ruler it will be your duty to provide for our people, to put their needs before your own. Do you swear by the ancient spirits to do so?"

Cam took a deep breathe. '_This is it.' _"By the souls of all those that came before, I so swear. The lives and well being of the people will always be held above my own."

The former dragon king bowed. "May you lead us to a better future."

Kanoi Watanabe stepped back as Tori, Dustin, Shane, and the Dragon's Claw stepped forward. Shane walked up and kneeled before Cam. "By tooth and claw I pledge to protect you. You have my fire."

Shane moved to the side as one by one each member of the Dragon's Claw pledged to protect him with their life. Not only that, they pledged their fire- their dragon spirits- to him. Cam could only hope that he would live up to the trust that they had in him to pledge their fire to him.

* * *

"Relax dragon, the thunder ninjas won't bite." Cam looked up at the amused panther standing in front of him. Blake moved closer and placed a hand on Cam's shoulder.

"But seriously, try to loosen up. Everything is going to be fine."

"Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about, just don't close yourself off."

"What do you mean?"

"The ninjas believe that their leader is presenting the love of his life to them. They will be wary when they see that his mate is a dragon, but if you lock away your emotions and show only a blank face they will not support the marriage. It is considered wrong for a ruler to marry for any reason other than love. You must play the part or this will not work. Can you do this?"

"I will do my best."

Blake smiled. "Good."

"You ready?" Blake and Cam looked up as Hunter entered the room. Cam had to admit that the jaguar looked good in the leather leggings and crimson silk tunic.

Blake moved toward the door. "I'll go check to make sure everyone has gathered."

Hunter glanced over at the silent dragon who had his back to the jaguar. The tight black pants hugged the man's body nicely and the emerald tunic was the perfect color for him. The jaguar's gaze moved down Cam's back. The upper half was exposed in the normal style of dragon clothing, to ensure free movement of wings in demi-form.

From his friends in the dragon court, Hunter had heard about Cam's apparent lack of dragon abilities. Hunter's eyes fell upon a tattoo half exposed on the dragon's back. He wondered what had happened to cause the dragon to loose his powers.

The dragon's silence was a little unnerving. "Cam, are you alright? Not having second thoughts are you?"

Cam turned and met Hunter's gaze with his own. "Of course not. I was just thinking."

"Want to share?"

The dragon never had the chance to answer. At that moment, Blake reentered the room. "Everything's ready."

Hunter hugged his brother. "Thanks Blake."

"No prob." Blake exited once again to take his place in the amphitheater that served as the Den's meeting place.

"Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

"Fellow thunder ninjas, may I present to you my mate—"

Cam heard his cue and, taking a deep breath, stepped into the amphitheater next to Hunter.

"—Cameron Watanabe." Hunter wrapped his arm possessively around the dragon's waist.

Immediately following the announcement, the hall erupted with the voices of people all trying to give their opinion at the same time.

"Sire, Hunter, he's a dragon." One tiger's voice rose above the others. "How can you intend to take him as your mate?"

Hunter scowled at the man. "Are you questioning my decision Dominic?"

Cam bit back his apprehension and decided to play the shy role. Blushing he put his hand on Hunter's cheek and spoke in a soft tone. "Please, it's understandable. Don't be angry with him."

The blonde nuzzled the hand on his cheek and pulled Cam closer. "You're right." Turning back to the tiger he added, "You sure you're not just jealous that I found myself a gorgeous dragon, Dominic?"

Everyone in the hall laughed- including Dominic- but quickly grew silent as the former king Amino stepped forward with a small ivory box in his hands.

Approaching Hunter and Cam, he opened the box revealing two silver armlets. Both with intricate geometric designs carved into them and a diamond set in middle.

"Hunter Bradley, take this as a sign of your commitment and place it on the arm of your intended mate."

The jaguar picked up the armlet and placed it on Cam's left bicep. "Cameron Watanabe, wear this as a sign of my commitment to you. Will you accept me as your mate?"

Cam took the second armlet and placed it on Hunter's left bicep. "Hunter Bradley, I accept you as my mate. Wear this as a sign of my commitment to you."

Amino closed the box and bowed. "Your union has my blessing. May your love last the trials of time and bring peace between our two lands." The former thunder king stepped down as the hall filled with applause.

Hunter pulled Cam close and tilted the slightly shorter man's head up towards his. "May I?" he whispered.

In place of an answer, Cam closed the space between their faces. Forcing himself to not stiffen in panic, he deepened the kiss.

Hunter slowly drew back, taking Cam by the hand and leading him back towards the door they had entered from. "Come, it's too late to travel back to the Nest. You can stay here for the night."

* * *

Now that they were alone in the bedroom, Cam aloud himself to feel a little bit of panic at the sight of the single large bed in the center of the room. His attention returned to the blonde before him, who was taking clothes out of a trunk.

"Here," he said handing the dragon a pair of light, un-dyed linen pants. "these should be comfortable to sleep in." Catching sight of the way that Cam kept glancing back to the bed, Hunter smirked. "Don't worry. I don't plan on stealing your virtue." The jaguar pulled out his own pair of linen pants and started changing. "As newlyweds, it is expected that we spend our wedding night together. Although we must sleep together, it will come to nothing else. I promise."

Placated, Cam changed into the pants handed to him and apprehensively walked over to the bed and crawled under the blankets keeping his back to the jaguar that was getting in on the other side.

Hunter settled in next to Cam, understanding the dragon's coldness to him. They had just pledged their eternal love to each other. Love that they didn't feel.

Hunter wasn't exactly looking forward to not having a loving companion to share his bed with.

"Sleep well."

Hunter blinked in surprise at the sudden words from the dragon, but his surprise was soon replaced by a slight warmth. Maybe being married to the Cam wouldn't be so bad. "Sleep well Cam."

TBC

**The second ceremony will be in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed, please read and review!**


	6. Dragon Heart

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Long time, no post. Sorry for the wait. Our flight from Europe was delayed and we missed our flight from New York back home, so we had to wait until we could get on another flight. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had a little trouble with it for some reason, but I felt it turned out alright. I should be posting in about a week, when I get back from camping. Anyway...enjoy the chapter, and please review.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own power rangers. This fic is based off the book HAWKSONG by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes.

Wind and Thunder Ch.6

Waking up to the warmth of another's body wrapped around his own was a comforting feeling to the dragon prince. In the haziness between sleep and full awareness, the warmth filled Cam with a feeling of peace and well being. He hadn't felt this type of calm around someone else since his mother had died.

This ease lasted only as long as it took for Cam to realize exactly who it was sleeping next to him.

Cam stiffened. His body going rigid. Married. To Hunter. He had married the ruler of the thunder ninjas. Just a little while ago, his people had been at war with the feline shifters. And now he was married to one.

Married.

He was irrevocably married. Cam had promised his life to someone that he didn't love. There was no going back now and he knew it. Marriages were sacred in all shifter societies. Once the vows are exchanged, there's no reneging. As king, his vow was even more sacred. There would be no taking back of a vow made by a ruler. Even though he doesn't love his soul partner, for the sake of peace he has to try.

Besides, if he had to marry someone, he could have done a lot worse than Hunter.

Cam genuinely liked the jaguar, despite his heritage. In the short time he'd known Hunter, the dragon had seen the kind and honest person that he was.

He tried to relax his tense muscles.

Despite his like of Hunter as a person, Cam just couldn't help remembering _what _Hunter was. He couldn't relax with the jaguar's arm's wrapped around him. Every time he tried, memories of the nightmares surfaced in his mind.

* * *

Hunter woke to the steady breathing of the dragon in his arms. Sometime during the night they must have curled up together. Subconsciously drawing together to share warmth.

The jaguar shifted slightly, careful not to wake his slumbering companion, and studied the man in his arms.

Like all the times when he had visited the dragon in the night, Hunter could see the change that overcame him when he slept. It amazed the jaguar. Cam's face showed none of the emotions of the day. In this sleeping state all masks were dropped and Hunter could see the man's true vulnerability.

He had to admit. Cam was an intriguing person. Every time he saw the dragon, Hunter witnessed another side of him. The jaguar was surprised.

* * *

_/Flashback/ _

_He, like all thunder shifters, was taught at a young age about the dragons….._

"_Okay everyone, we're going to work on our meditation techniques today. Can anyone tell me the first step in reaching a meditative trance?"_ _A little cougar raises her hand._

"_Sensei is it true that you just got back home from the fields? Is that where you've been all month?"_

_The teacher sighs. This really isn't something he wants to discuss. "Lina, that's not relevant to the lesson." Seeing the disappointed faces of the students he added. "Yes. As a matter of fact I returned from duty in the fields two days ago. Now, can anyone answer my quest—"_

"_Did you fight a lot of the dragons?" Another student, a bobcat this time, asked._

_The sensei could see that the lesson wouldn't continue until all the little felines' questions were answered, so he decided to indulge his students. "Yes Gaven. I saw more dragons than I care to." _

_Patiently the sensei answered every question that was asked. Most were innocent enough. At least until close to the end of the Q&A session._

_A student at the back of the group asked the question. "Sensei, is it true that dragons have no souls?" __He studied the young jaguar. _

"_Prince Hunter, what made you ask about that?" He thought he already knew. Two members of the ruling family, cousins of the young princes, had been slaughtered by the dragons in the latest battle. The deaths had hit the brothers hard. Blake was missing from lessons today due to grief._

_The blonde met his sensei's gaze with his own haunted one. "Some of the older students were talking. They said that the lizards don't have souls, that when you look into their eyes it's like looking into the abyss itself. They also say that the dragons love to kill, that they'll kill you just for the fun of it. Is it true?"_

_Every student except for Hunter leaned in eagerly, as if waiting to hear a particularly thrilling ghost story._

"_I don't know if the stories about having no souls are true, but I can say that I understand where they come from." The students watch as their sensei's eyes go out of focus, as if he's not really there with them but in a far away place. _

"_The dragon ninjas are fierce. They fight both on the ground and in the air. Formidable on both fronts. In the air they swoop down in their fell wyrm forms. Breathing fire or raining elemental attacks onto us. On the ground they fight using the air, earth, and water elements the same way we combine our fighting style with thunder and lightning." _

"_When you fight with them, you are constantly off balance. They betray no emotion and move with the alien grace of a snake. It is impossible to read anything from their faces. They show nothing as they coldly slay any thunder shifter they can." His gaze returns to the present. No longer seeing the battles of the past month. "So to answer your question Prince Hunter, I don't know if the stories are true. But like I said, seeing the dragons in battle causes me to believe that there might be some truth in them."_

* * *

Hunter continued to study the soft feature of the sleeping dragons. That first visit to the Dragon's Nest when he was thirteen had revealed the truth to the jaguar. Any creature without a soul would not grieve for a lost relative, and they definitely wouldn't suffer from nightmares.

Hunter's eyes slid from the graceful line of Cam's throat, to the lean muscles of his shoulders, finally resting on the tattoo running from between the dragon's shoulder blades to the small of his back. He had glimpsed it briefly last night, but now he had the chance to actually study it.

It was like nothing he had ever seen. Flowing script in a language that Hunter didn't recognize ran in columns on both sides of an archaic, serpent-like dragon that ran along Cam's spine. Everything was in a blood red hue except for the one visible eye, which was a vibrant green. The whole thing was a little disconcerting. Hunter wondered why Cam would ever have something like this. There was much about Cam that he didn't know, but he was looking forward to unearthing the dragon's secrets.

His contemplation was interrupted by a slight stirring from the sleeping dragon, signifying his return to consciousness.

Hunter didn't want to startle the dragon, so he allowed his muscles to relax and feigned slumber as Cam woke up.

He was surprised at how disappointed he felt when Cam tensed in his arms, finally realizing where he was, but smiled to himself as the dragon seemed to relax a little. Even dozing off a some as he continued to lay passive in Hunter's arms.

His only clue that something was wrong a small moan of terror before the dragon started to thrash. '_Is this another nightmare?' _

Hunter gently pulled the dragon into his arms. Calling out softly, trying to wake the frightened man.

He feels Cam's body slowly calm down and release muscle tension. His chocolate eyes open a fraction, and the dragon gazes up at the blonde holding him. A look of comprehension on his face.

"It was you."

Surprise flashes across Hunter's face. "What was me?"

"You comforted me. During my nightmares."

Before Hunter could reply, the bedroom door burst open. The guard Alana stood in the entry way. A scowl forming on her face when she sees the position of the newlyweds. Cam quickly pulls out of Hunter's arms as the jaguar turns his full attention to the leopard at the door. "Yes, Alana?"

"There are visitors at the gate." She ground out. "Three angry dragons demanding that they see their king. You might want to come fast or they might try to fight their way through the Den." Alana smirked. "We would have to kill them if they attempted to force their way in. It would be a pity if their blood stained the floors…"

"Alana, enough!" Hunter climbed out of bed and pulled more clothes out of the trunk from last night. "Show them to the audience chamber. We'll be there in a minute." He handed Cam tan breaches and a green cotton shirt as she left, then turned his back and changed into his own clothes.

"Thank you."

Hunter turned at the words. He regarded the dragon as Cam calmly watches him while putting the dragon's eye and an amulet around his neck. "Thank you for what?"

"Thank you for helping me through the nightmares."

After they both put on their armlets, they head for the audience chamber.

"Your welcome."

* * *

"Where is he? What have you done with Cam!?"

"We haven't done any—"

"Bring him out here now, or we'll find him ourselves."

"Could you three _please_ try and calm down a little? They'll be here soon."

Cam sighed as he entered the chamber, hearing the demands of his three friends on Blake.

"What are you guys going here?" All three dragons turned to see Cam and Hunter come through the doorway. Tori was the first one to break the silence.

"What are _we _doing here? We're the ones who should be asking that question."

Seeing the stubborn look on Cam's face, Dustin added. "Dude, we followed you here. So, can you ans—"

"You followed me here? You said that you would cover for me."

Shane finally spoke up. He hadn't said anything since they had been let into the chamber.

"Don't worry. We took care of everything, but we weren't about to let you leave by yourself when we saw you slip out the side gate." Shane sighed. "So… are you finally gonna tell us what's going on?"

Cam mentally shrugged to himself. '_Might as well get straight to the point.' _"I'm married."

Three pairs of eyes stared at him as if the dragon had grown a second head.

"Married!?"

Hunter laughed both at the straightforwardness of his new husband and the faces of the three dragon guards. They were so much fun to mess with at the avian palace. '_Maybe I should have some more fun with them.' _Smirking, Hunter stepped up behind Cam and wrapped his arms around his waist, nuzzling the man's neck. "Yes. As a matter of fact, we are married. Have a problem with that?" Looking at his husband he added. "So Cam, are you going to introduce me?"

Cam gave him an incredulous look, but decided to humor him anyway. "Hunter. Blake. This is Shane, Tori, and Dustin." He said nodding to each dragon in turn. "And Hunter…"

"Yes, Cam?"

"Could you please let go of me? We need to leave if we're going to make it to the Dragon's Nest for the ceremony. It's set for me to announce my soul partner this evening."

"Of course." Hunter let go and moved to the door. "We should all be heading out. Blake, are you coming too?"

"Yep. Unlike you, I've done my research. In dragon ceremonies, there has to be a witness for both people in order for the couple to get married." He grinned "So, I get to "hand" you off."

By this time, the three wind ninjas were able to shake off their surprise. Shane grabbed Cam by the shoulder, stopping him from following the two thunder brothers out the door. "Cam, are you really okay with this?"

Sighing he met his friends gaze. "Shane, I promise. This is what I want. Hunter and I discussed it. This will end the war. Just trust me."

Shane sighed and smiled at his friend. "Always man." Dustin and Tori nodded their agreement as all four followed the thunders through the hall.

* * *

They were almost to the Dragon's Nest when they were attacked.

Shane had taken point with Blake at their six. Tori and Dustin had taken positions to the sides with Hunter and Cam safely in the middle, much to the two's annoyance. Things had been quiet. Everyone was on edge and keeping on high alert, so they weren't caught completely unawares when they were surrounded.

Cam quickly assessed the situation as he, the three winds, and the two thunders went into action. _'kelzaks.' _The mindless golems seemed to come with every raider or mercenary that the three rangers fought. Cam didn't see anyone leading them, but that didn't mean that the kelzaks were the only dangers.

"Okay dudes. I thought the war was over." Dustin commented as he fought off five of the golems. "You two can call off your minions."

Blake and Hunter were both surprised at the earth dragon's words. "What are you talking about? We've been fighting off attacks from these things and raiders. We thought the dragon kingdom was sending them."

"Who's been sending them then?"

Cam took down another kelzak with a well-placed kick. "I don't think that's the worst of our problems."

More kelzaks had appeared, outnumbering them ten to one.

Shane nodded to Tori and Dustin. "I think it's time we finished this."

"NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM."

"THUNDER STORM, RANGER FORM."

Cam and the winds were surprised to hear two more voices calling out the morph command, but couldn't dwell on it because of the press of kelzaks.

After all of the golems had been taken care of, Cam watched as the three wind rangers demorphed, followed by Blake and Hunter who wore navy and crimson ranger suits.

The dragon sighed. "Wonderful. More gear to fix."

* * *

Cam stepped onto the dais of the courtyard. All the residents of the Dragon's Nest waited in silence as he stepped in front of them, preparing to speak. "Fellow dragons, when I took the mantle of king I swore an oath to do what is best for this kingdom and to do everything in my ability to bring peace. For generations we have fought a violent and senseless war. This is at an end. After this night, the war will be officially over."

Not pausing long enough for the full information to set in, Cam continued. Hoping that this would work. "I also promised to announce my soul partner on this date. At this time I would like to introduce my mate. King Hunter Bradley." Hunter stepped up next to Cam, trying to keep his face impassive as he had been instructed.

Whispers ran through the crowd, betraying the surprise that the dragons felt. They might as well have been yelling. For anyone to break conduct, they must have been greatly upset.

Cam watched as his father approached.

"I will not consent to this marriage." Having said his share, the former king left the courtyard.

Cam was hurt by his father's lack of support, but couldn't let it get in the way of the ceremony. "I need a witness."

Dustin spoke up. "I'll be your witness." Tori and Shane nodded. Dustin would marry Cam off and they would perform the ceremony.

"Thanks." Cam whispered as they all got into position.

"No problem."

Tori cleared he throat and addressed the four people standing in front of her. "We are here to unite Cameron Watanabe and Hunter Bradley in matrimony. Who will bless and bear witness to this union?"

Dustin and Blake stepped forward.

"I bear witness to this union. I give my blessing."

"As do I."

They resumed their former positions as Shane moved in front of Cam.

"Cameron Watanabe. The bond of a soul partner is the strongest that can be formed with another. When you give another your Heart, you give them all of your being for all of time. Knowing this, do you still wish to go forward with this union?"

Cam looked Hunter in the eyes. "I do."

Shane opened a small box and offered the contents to Cam. "Then take the Heart and place it around the neck of the one you wish to bond yourself to."

Hunter watched as Cam took a thin chain out of the box. Hanging on it was a smooth stone.

He had heard a few stories about the Dragon Heart, but had never seen it. When Blake told him about it, the jaguar had envisioned a large jewel or another impressive item. The small stone was surprising. Getting a better look, Hunter saw that it was deceiving at first glance. As Cam approached him with the pendant, he saw that the stone was a myriad of green hues. Glimmering in the light of the courtyard. It was truly beautiful in it's simple design.

Cam slowly placed the pendant around Hunter's neck. "Hunter Bradley, I give you my Heart. With it you have all of my being. Take it as a sign of my commitment to you."

Tori stepped in front of Hunter as Shane moved back.

"Hunter Bradley. You have been offered Cameron's Heart. The acceptance of the Dragon's Heart is the acceptance of an unbreakable vow. Do you accept?"

"I do."

Both Tori and Shane bowed. "Congratulations."

* * *

When Hunter and Cam reached the dragon's suite of rooms, it was to find Kanoi Watanabe waiting there. The former king sparred no time and confronted them the moment the two walked in.

"I do not accept this union."

Hunter scowled. "It doesn't matter if you accept it or not. We are married, there's nothing you can do about it."

"I may not be able to do anything, but trust me. If I learn that you have harmed him in any way…"

The jaguar was done talking. Letting out a growl he stormed through the door that led into the adjoining bedroom and slammed it behind him.

"Why did you provoke him? Hunter wouldn't harm me."

"You don't know that."

"But—"

"Don't argue. Keep yourself alert whenever you are around him. Don't let your guard down." With that the older Watanabe took his leave.

Cam walked over to the door to Hunter's bedroom and hesitantly pushed it open. "Hunter, are you alright."

The blonde looked up from where he was sitting on the bed. He swiftly moved over to the dragon's side. Grabbing his arm, he looked into Cam's eyes. "You know I wouldn't hurt you right?"

"Yes. Don't let what my father said upset you."

Hunter sighed. "I will try." He walked towards the bed. "I guess now's the time you go back to the other room to sleep," He glanced up at Cam. "unless of course, you were planning on sharing a bed again."

Cam could almost hear the challenge that lay in Hunter's words. The jaguar didn't expect him to accept. _'Guess I'll just have to surprise him.' _"Alright." At Hunter's surprised look he added. "We are married now, and correct me if I'm wrong, but it is considered appropriate for married couples to sleep together."

Hunter smirked and half- bowed, gesturing to the bed. "After you then."

* * *

"Married? Well doesn't that just put a damper on things."

"What are we gonna, like, do now uncle." Marah, Kapri, and a few of Lothor's generals watched as the dark dragon paced around the hidden chamber under the Dragon's Nest.

"Yeah, now that there's no war, we can't send more attacks."

Lothor stopped pacing and grinned wickedly. "Don't worry ladies. I have a plan that will rid us of both ruling families and those three wind rangers."

**TBC**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Please review. **

**Next chapter should be posted soon,**


	7. Conversations

**A/N: **Hey everyone! First off, I'd just like to apologize for the late update. I had planned to post this tuesday night, but it didn't end up happening. I think I say this every chapter, but this one gave me some trouble. There were a couple different ways I could take it, so I ended up rewriting it a couple of times. Anyway, here it is. Chapter seven. Hope you enjoy!

**A/N2: **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I really appreciate it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own power rangers. This fic is based off of Amelia Atwater-Rhodes' Hawksong.

**Wind and Thunder ch.7**

_He was dreaming again._

_Like the last time, he was flying. __Demi-wings spread wide as he let himself be carried higher by the thermals._

_Slowly he changed. His form gracefully shifting from skin to scale, body lengthening into a serpentine shape, demi-wings retracting, nails turning to claws._

_Bliss._

_Freedom._

_He was soaring. _

_There was no bond, no worry, only the sensation of the wind rushing past him as he flew._

_That was when the pain set in._

_It started at the tip of his tail and quickly spread throughout his entire body. The burning sensation grew, overwhelming his senses. Causing him to lose control._

_He was falling._

_He tried to regain control. Tried to command his body to fly once more, but was met with a resistant body. He was shifting back to his human form._

_As he fell, the fire within him rose, enveloping his senses. He could no longer see the sky as he plummeted to the earth. Flames engulfed his vision; fiery images flitted across his line of sight. Vanishing before he could name them._

_He was no longer falling; instead he was lying face down on a rough stone table, chained at the wrists and ankles. The sickly aroma of smoldering herbs filled his nose, making him nauseous. Hooded men circled around him, faces obscured by smoke. Their chanting joined with the roar of the fire, deafening in his ears._

_Pain, like a hot iron, blazed across his back as they continued to chant. Their voices grew in volume as the pressure and heat on his back increased._

'_The bond.' They were binding him. __'No!' He wanted to tell them to stop. To yell, scream, do anything. Just make them stop. _

_He couldn't scream as the pain skyrocketed, pushing him past his limits_

'

* * *

"Cam! Come on Cam, wake up!"

Cam's head shot off the pillow. He fought to calm his wildly beating heart as he stared into Hunter's worried face.

"Cam, are you alright? You were muttering in your sleep again, only this time you started screaming."

"Again?" Had he been talking in his sleep the past few nights? It had been a week since the union ceremony. They had slept in the same bed every night. It was an unspoken sign of trust between them. Cam wouldn't admit it, but it was comforting to have Hunter's warmth next him at night. The jaguar's presence relaxed him when he slept. He hadn't had the nightmare since that time in the Lion's Den. If he really had been talking in his sleep, he was surprised that Hunter hadn't mentioned it before now.

"Yeah. You've been muttering in your sleep for the past few days. I didn't tell you because the other times it had only lasted a few minutes. And you've never screamed." Hunter paused as if thinking, an unreadable expression on his face. "Cam what's a blood bond?"

The dragon's eyes narrowed. "Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious." Hunter feigned innocence.

Cam got out of bed and started to dress. "It's nothing. We need to get ready if we're going to travel the Den today." Hunter followed the dragon out of bed. Grabbing Cam's shoulder.

"Seriously. You said something about a blood bond before you started screaming. Whatever this is, it's affecting you. I need to know what it is. I might be able to help you."

"Trust me. You can't help."

Hunter stared into Cam's eyes. "Try me."

Cam sighed. He knew Hunter well enough to know that the jaguar would hound him until he gave the truth. The dragon shrugged the hand off his shoulder and removed the shirt he had just put on.

Stepping back from Hunter, Cam turned. Displaying his back. "This."

Hunter's face scrunched in confusion. "Huh?"

"This is a blood bond." The jaguar moved closer, running his finger over the flowing script that ran on either side of the dragon on Cam's back. Causing the dark haired man to shiver slightly. A tingle ran down his own spine. He would finally learn about the strange tattoo. "Why do you have it?"

Cam's eyes went out of focus. Remembering. Only seeing that day.

"I was there when she died." He said, then clarified before Hunter could ask. "My mom. I was in the fields when it happened. I was young and didn't fully understand the danger." He paused for a second. When he spoke again, it was with a carefully even voice. "I followed her. When I reached the field, I couldn't find her. I searched all over, and when I finally found her? It was just in time to see her be killed. Before she died, she gave me this…" He turned around and held up the amulet that Hunter remembered seeing him wear every day. The jaguar had wondered why Cam wore it. "and told my father that she didn't want me to live that kind of life. When we returned to the Nest, he had me bonded so I wouldn't be able to shift or go fight in the fields when I grew older. They bound my dragon spirit. The tattoo on my back is the seal for the bond." Before Hunter could say anything, Cam pulled his shirt back on and headed for the door, saying. "You better get ready. We are supposed to leave for the Lion's Den in half an hour." With that he left, pulling the door closed behind him.

Hunter stared at the door for a few seconds before starting to dress. Mulling over all that the dragon had said. The bond explained Cam's lack of dragon abilities, but Hunter couldn't understand why a father would take his son's birthright. Even if it were to protect him.

He sighed and headed for the courtyard where he was supposed to meet Blake, Cam, and the three wind rangers with nothing resolved. Maybe he would ask one of the dragon rangers about the former dragon king. The earth dragon…_'Dustin, I think._' …. seemed friendlier and more open than the other two. Maybe he would answer Hunter's questions.

* * *

"Okay, what did you say to him?"

Hunter looked up in surprise, forced out of his contemplation. He hadn't expected to be attacked by an annoyed wind dragon when he walked through the door into the courtyard. "What did I say to whom?"

"Cam. He won't say anything about it, but we know something's wrong."

Dustin decided to enter the conversation. "Yeah dude, Cam was quieter than usual when he came out here." Blake was also listening to the conversation, but chose to remain silent for the time being.

"Is there something wrong with my son?" All four turned to see Kanoi Watanabe standing behind them.

Hunter wasn't about to be polite to the former dragon king. He wasn't about to hold back his questions just because they might be personal. "Why did you bind him? How could you do that to your own son?"

The former dragon king's face remained passive. The only sign of the dragon's anger was the hostility in his voice. "You have no right to question my decisions concerning my son."

"_You_ had no right to do that to him!"

"What do you know of the situation? You were not there. You have no right to judge someone for something you know nothing about."

Hunter persisted. "Cam said it was a promise you made to his mother. How could she want that for her son?" Immediately, Hunter knew he had crossed a line questioning Cam's mother. It was evident in the dragon's face. The elder Watanabe was no longer trying to conceal his emotions.

In a deadly quiet voice, he said. "You will not speak of my wife that way. I promised to keep Cameron safe. I promised to not subject him to the horrors of the fields. I did what I felt was necessary to keep that promise."

To everyone's surprise Shane spoke up. "A promise you made when Cam was little? That's why you bonded him and wouldn't let him train?" Shane, Tori, and Dustin had known about the blood bond, but none of them knew the circumstances for why he had it, or why Cam had not been allowed to enroll in the ninja studies that all dragons went through.

"Does one of you have something to say about my decision?"

Dustin spoke up. "No offence sire, but that's a little weak. To bind someone just because you want to keep them safe."

Kanoi's eyebrows rose slightly. "Your honesty is duly noted Dustin." He looked each of the four young men in the eye, even the offensive jaguar. "None of you have been a parent before. The situation is more complex than you realize."

Blake finally decided to enter the conversation. "It sounds to me like you just need to trust your son."

Shane nodded his head in agreement. "He trained on his own and everyone knows he's been going to the fields. Cam can take care of himself."

Grudgingly, Kanoi admitted to himself that maybe he did over protect Cam. "I will contemplate what you have said. Now though, I believe your escort is here." They turned around to see an angry looking Alana walking through the gate followed by Cam and Tori, both were blushing slightly.

Kanoi bid his son and the wind rangers farewell and watched as the group departed. He then headed for his favorite meditation spot. He needed time to think over all that had been said.

Maybe they had a point.

He would meditate on it. Hopefully he would come to a conclusion by the time Cameron returned from the Lion's Den.

_The Lion's Den._

Kanoi Watanabe was loathe to let his only son go to _that_ place. He could remember the last time dragons had gone to the Den.

_He was young. He had just finished his study of the ninja arts and he and Miko would soon be wed. _

* * *

_/Flashback/_

_The two brothers were on patrol when they met the thunder ninjas…_

"_Kiya! Stay quiet!" The wind dragon glared at his brother, the words coming out as a harsh whisper. The other simply scoffed._

"_Oh p__lease, there's nothing out here. We're only three miles from the Nest. There's no way that the cats would come this clo—"_

"_Kiya, what's wrong?"_

_The dragon just continued to look a spot over his brother's shoulder, easily falling into a fighting stance. _

_Kanoi spun around to see a large tiger and two lions coming out of the foliage. Both dragons shifted into their demi-forms, preparing for an attack._

_But none came. _

_Instead, the tiger merely shifted into his human form and opened a pouch at his belt. Drawing out a scroll, the thunder shifter tossed it on the ground at the dragons' feet. Having done that, he shifted back into his feline form and all three thunder shifters quickly disappeared._

_The brothers cautiously let down their stances and, staying in demi-form, stepped towards the scroll. _

_Kanoi carefully picked it up, checking the whole time for a sign of danger. He undid the clasp and unrolled it._

_Kiya looked over his brother's shoulder. "What is it?"_

* * *

It had been an invitation. An invitation to send a delegation to the Lion's Den to discuss a peace treaty. His brother had gone with the group.

Kiya had been the only one to return. Bringing with him tales of betrayal and slaughter at the hands of the thunder shifters. Kanoi sighed. He and his brother had never been on great terms, but Kiya had changed after returning. He had even changed his name.

The last time had only been met with death and pain.

As he settled in his spot and began to meditate, Kanoi could only hope that his son and the three rangers knew what they were doing.

It had been decided the day after the union ceremony that the new couple would travel between the two kingdoms. Spending a week in one, then traveling to the other to spend the next week in that one. This way neither kingdom would be without their ruler for too long.

He had protested at first, but he was no longer king. In the end it had been Cam and Hunter's decision. He could only wait and see if they came back.

'_Cameron will be fine. He has Miko's spirit. I must trust in my son.'_

He trusted his son…just not the felines.

* * *

When Cam entered the courtyard, Shane, Dustin, and Tori could instantly tell that something was wrong. The dragon didn't even acknowledge them, just walked past them and out the gate.

Tori shared a worried look with Shane and Dustin before following Cam outside.

She found him sitting by the waterfall that was outside the entrance to the Nest. Tori walked over and placed herself next to Cam on the ground.

"Cam, what happened? And before you say nothing, don't bother, I can tell. So spill, what happened?"

Cam sighed reluctantly, but he decided to be honest with Tori. Tori was the first real friend that Cam had growing up. She was always the one that he could talk to if something was bothering him. He knew he could trust Tori. She was his soul friend after all. "Hunter asked about the blood bond."

Tori frowned. She didn't know the specifics on why Cam had been sealed, but she did know that painful memories were brought to the surface when it was mentioned. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him it was nothing." He saw Tori's smile of amusement. "Yeah, he didn't really buy that. I ended up telling the truth."

"You told him about how you got it?"

"Yeah. I don't know why I did, but I told him about the promise my dad made. About why I had it." Seeing her slightly hurt expression, he decided that it was time that she knew the truth as well. He told her the same story that he had told to Hunter.

"A promise your dad made when you were a little kid? That's why you were sealed?"

Cam nodded his head.

"You should talk to him. Maybe he can have the seal removed." Cam shook his head in negation.

"Once a blood bond is placed, it can't be removed. It would have to be broken, but that would take a tremendous energy source."

"Well, you should still talk to him. He's a reasonable person. If you do, I think you'll be surprised."

"Tori, he didn't even trust in my decision enough to honor the union ceremony. He doesn't think that the peace will last, and he doesn't believe that the marriage will work." He released a sigh. "_I'm_ still wondering how this is going to work. I hate not being sure. I need his support in this, but I don't think it will come any time soon."

Tori wasn't sure what to do for her friend. She wanted to say something to reassure him, but nothing appropriate came to mind. So she did the only thing she could. The water dragon wrapped her arms around Cam.

At first he was stiff in her arms. Tori was about to let go when he finally reacted. Tentatively, Cam returned the embrace. They stood there for a few moments, simply embracing. One comforting the other.

Unfortunately, it was in this position that Alana found them.

Cam saw her first and quickly disengaged the embrace. Tori twirled around in confusion. Her face turning bright red upon catching sight of the leopard.

Alana merely raised an eyebrow before walking towards the gate. Saying, "If you two are done, then I would like to get King Hunter and Prince Blake and leave. I want to spend as little time as possible in this place." With that she moved through the gate. Cam and Tori following quickly behind.

* * *

"So uncle, who exactly is this guy you sent after the rangers?"

"Oh, just an old acquaintance of mine. Helped me out years ago to cause a peace delegation to disappear."

"Is this Madtropolis guy really powerful enough to stop the rangers?"

The dark dragon smirked. "Let's just say that they're going to feel a little drained after dealing with him.

**TBC**

**A/N: **It's a transitional, I know. Don't worry. More will happen in the next one. Anyway, thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Please review!


End file.
